One and Only
by Dizzy125
Summary: With the final battle coming nearer and nearer, how will one man and woman react to their growing feelings of admiration and love? HGSS.


Prologue

At The Beginning…

"Sir, you do realize that this is a taped recording that may be used at any future point, in accordance with Law #10078. This is a hearing on the accordance that one teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been involved with one student from the same school. Do you, sir, solemnly swear that everything you say in this court is the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"Then, please, proceed. Judgment for the prosecution, you may begin."

"Thank you very much your honor. Now, Professor, let's start at the beginning. How did this little affair begin?"

'Oh the beginning…' he thought to himself, 'what an original place to start. Let's see…the beginning.'

"It was a dark, cold, November night…"

He stalked around the corridors, his robes billowing behind him. Many students thought these robed were moved simply by the way he walked. Few knew, however, that they were a gift from Professor McGonogall with the attached card, "To add to your bat persona. Much love, Minerva." Let's just say that Gryffindor was in the minus points for quite some time after that Christmas.

Although he was on the midnight patrol, his mind was elsewhere. Luckily, he knew the old castle like the back of his hand. Even with his exceptionally high sense, he very easily could have missed the sounds coming from behind the tapestry of Sir Thomas the Daring. He grinned sinisterly at the sound of what appeared to be two students going at it, very heavily. He quietly glided to the tapestry and ripped it aside. Quickly opening the hidden door, he stared in shock at the sight behind the tapestry. Hermione Granger was sitting on the floor, strongly glaring at the wall opposite her. She didn't even notice when he opened the door.

"Miss Granger," he sneered. She didn't look up. His scowl grew deeper, his eyes brighter with rage.

"Miss Granger," he said again, growling. Still, she ignored him. He began to foam at the mouth.

"MISS GRANGER," he roared. Still, she continued to stare at the wall. This time, he swung her around to face him and held her head so she would look at him.

"Miss Granger," he whispered silkily, a dangerous sign. "Just what would you be doing out at this time of night?"

Now she looked at him. He flinched. Her eyes, instead of their normal dark brown, were bright blue.

She smiled.

"The time is coming." Her voice was ethereal, enchanting. "The time is coming for you, Severus, to make the choice. Will you take the chance and step into the unknown? The Chosen One is growing anxious. The Dark One is growing furious. The Wise One is patiently waiting for the world to turn. When the Battle comes, on which side will you be, Severus? Only you can choose…"

With that, she kissed him lightly and disappeared.

He woke, fingers to his lips, in confusion and awe.

She stood in the shower, water cascading around her body, almost too tired to stand. She had had another dream again last night. She lay awake for hours, fighting her body's natural inclination to sleep. She didn't want to dream of him… But, alas, her body won over her mind and she drifted into a restless sleep.

"Miss Granger." His silky tones caressed her eardrums. She shivered, his velvety voice making her think irrational thoughts…

"Miss Granger," he announced again, this time with a hint of annoyance. This time, through her haze of delusion, she recognized that he was trying to get her attention. She looked up at him.

He was sitting in the front of his classroom. They were the only two in the class.

"Yes, Professor Snape?"

"Miss Granger, do you know why I asked you to stay after class today?"

"No, sir."

"You don't? How disappointing. The know-it-all admits to not knowing something." She blushed heavily at his comments, but kept her gaze leveled on his.

"Well, then I suppose I'll just have to inform you," he murmured, standing and approaching her. He went to stand behind her. She shivered in anticipation, wondering what his next move would be.

Suddenly, she felt his hands on her shoulders as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Because, Miss Granger. You've been so very…naughty." He bent down and kissed the side of her neck softly.

Just as her dream started to get good, she woke with a start.

That was how it happened every night, since the beginning of the school year. She would lie in bed for hours on end, trying to fight sleep. She would have a lust-filled dream featuring _him_, then awake before it got interesting.

Every night, she was getting less and less sleep. Her schoolwork was beginning to suffer, and teachers were starting to notice. Her friends were getting worried as her body started to deteriorate. She wasn't eating. Her face grew more and more gaunt. She was constantly cold.

And without help, Hermione Granger was going to die.


End file.
